Uncle Tom's breeding barn
by FetishistInMotion
Summary: What would happen if Tom Riddle came into being in the Chamber of Secrets and merged with his shade instead of the diary being destroyed. His goal is to breed an army to take over the Wizarding world and then the world at large, muggles and all. With his superior breeding knowledge and scientific approach, will he succeed before the light side catches on? Dark!Snape
1. Chapter 1 Tom takes a cow

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

 **Plot: During the Chamber of Secrets fiasco, instead of Harry triumphing and saving Ginny, Tom Riddle gained a body and absconded with the two adolescents. Afterwards comes a lengthy, depraved look into Riddle's attempt to shore up the members of his army, wizard and beast alike and procuring ever more breeding stock. Basically the Dark side wins from the get go and how the world would shape up with the light side turned into broodmares. I'm going to attempt to downplay the narrative style I've previously used.**

It felt good to be be back in the flesh, thought Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. After using some of the Weasley girls life force to regain his body, he then melded with the shade of his future self, gaining his future knowledge and plans. He had easily subdued Potter and the diminished girl, leaving the chamber via a secret tunnel leading to the Forbidden Forrest with the two levitating after him. Once passed the wards he apparated them to his soon-to-be base of operations.

 _Many weeks later….._

Ginny moaned as she awoke, burning with a need she had never felt before. Her body felt extremely heavy and her center of gravity greatly altered. Slowly opening her eyes, she groggily took in the wooden beamed rafters and the strong scent of hay and livestock and the rough floor under her stiff body. She tried to gather her wits, thinking back to the last thing she remembered. Riddle had taken over her body again after stealing the diary back from Harry, leaving Ginny's conscious mind stifled down deep somewhere and allowing the evil teen to use her body however his malicious purposes intended. Feeling her limbs to ensure they were all there, she dumbly encountered extremities that were soft and plump, rounded out with fat instead of her previously stick thin physique. As she hadn't even had her first menstrual cycle as yet, she was thin and lithe with no breasts or curves to speak of. However, glancing down she couldn't even see past her now gargantuan breasts that were sagging much more than those of someone of her youth should be, engorged nipples pointing towards the straw strewn earthen ground. They were round and hard to the touch, so very heavy and sensitive with huge blue veins visible. Trying not to panic, she attempted to explore the rest of her extremely altered body. Reaching down past her garish tits, she felt her widened hips and fat padded thighs, once slim and coltish, now in ridiculous proportions and making her look like a broodmare waiting to be bred. Shifting to her knees, she felt her once tiny, pert arse. She couldn't even cup one cheek with both hands. It was so big and plush, jiggling madly as she tried to contain it in her panicking grip. Lastly, she felt between her legs, afraid of what was to be found. Ginny started dripping tears as she felt her once tiny, hairless pussy. She felt a thick, bristly patch covering her femininity almost up to her abdomen. After fighting through the thick thatch, she encountered thick, meaty cunt lips dripping with arousal. This reminded her of the heated need she felt upon rousing, causing her to dip her fingers into her sweltering honey pot, not finding any resistance and fitting almost her whole hand in her once pristine cunt while her opposite hand encountered her engorged three inch clit. After coming a few times with her fist in her roomy pussy, she felt around for her arsehole. She was shocked to find her slit was a lot larger than it ought to be, having to reach her hand so far back she was struggling to find her anal star. Upon finding a gaping drooling hole where her tight little bud used to be, she had a panic attack and screamed shrilly.

"Oh my, the potion regimen Severus has you on certainly did take wonderfully," stated a familiar, cultured voice in a condescending tone.

Looking around, Ginny spotted a handsome, slightly older looking Riddle casually leaning on the gate to her enclosure. "You- you did this to me! What did you do? You've ruined my body!" Ginny shrieked, attempting to fling herself at the smarmy bastard. However, she didn't get very far as he petrified her wandlessly, levitating her stiff form gently to the floor.

"Be careful, your enhancements took a lot of time and money and we wouldn't want you harming your body before we get our worth out of it," he lazily rejoined.

Stepping over to her body, he summoned an examination table, levitating her body onto it's cold surface and her legs into stirrups, strapping her down effectively and placing a ball gag between her altered plumped-up lips. He then unpetrified her, gazing clinically at her new form. As he snapped on black examination gloves, Tom started palpating her breasts in an impersonal, cold manner as if he was assessing the utters on a milk cow he was contemplating purchasing.

" The growth hormones and lactation aides have obviously done the job here," he spoke, slightly pinching her fattened, elongated nipples, allowing thick streams of milk to spray wildly.

Moaning around her gag, she unconsciously thrust her chest upward, trying to get him to fondle her more. "Ah, I see the lust and pheromone enhancers have taken well," he chuckled darkly. He palpated her abdomen gently, feeling for any irregularities. Tom then felt lower, applying pressure to her uterus and ovaries, ensuring everything was where it ought to be. He felt her thighs, examining for any discolorations. Looking skeptically at her huge bush that effectively hid her enlarged gash, he exclaimed, " Oh no, this will never do. It's worse than hiding it under a fig leaf!" He wandlessly vanished all of the hair on her body besides her head, allowing himself his first glimpse of her "enhanced" genitalia. Her enlarged, matured cunt had been extended length and width by at least a few inches and elasticized even more, ensuring it's capability for extreme insertions and easier birth. He firmly felt her thick, puffy labia majora, testing for thickness and blood flow. The outer lips of her vagina were greatly swollen and lengthened, the better to massage a needy prick. Her labia minora were also swollen, protruding as far as her oversized outer lips would allow. Her mutated pussy looked like an overgrown fleshy flower, dripping thick nectar continuously. Methodically spreading her fat lips, he inserted one finger at a time, testing the elasticity of the gaping orifice before him, after fitting four fingers easily, he slowly inserted his large gloved fist, thrusting it gently into her needy quim. After she came around his fist a few times, he extracted his hand, replacing it with a farm grade equine speculum the length and thickness of his arm. It entered her easily, spreading her to her limits with a circumference of about 15 inches. " Your elasticity is certainly adequate, but why stop at that. I think with the proper implementations we can feasibly make it 25-30 inches," he informed her thoughtfully. Removing the horse sized speculum from her slavering cunt, he scourgified it, placing it in her drooling rectum and spreading it. It fit nicely with room to spare, however, as with the vagina it could definitely be improved on. Removing his gloves and scourgifying his hands, he made note of the data in his log.

"I'm sure your curious as to the potion regimen that we used to enhance your body as well as the procedures we will be performing to ensure your at the level we require you to be at," he said enthusiastically. She shot him a spiteful look, trying to convey the utmost hatred and loathing she felt to the best of her ability towards his handsome, youthful visage. Unmindful and uncaring of her attempted show of rebellion, he stated, "While some of my followers preferred your prepubescent, childish body and took delight in deflowering your immature vagina and anus, for the purpose you are here for we needed you to be reproductively matured. Therefore, we gave you a potion to ensure your reproductive cycle would begin and fertility treatments to ensure hyperovulation yet your body's age is still 11 as it will give us extra time for breeding purposes. Also, your were underweight and undeveloped, so we've been giving you growth hormones and nutrient potions, allowing you to increase by at least 50 kg. We need your body healthy and primed to ensure strong, healthy offspring. We also gave you extra growth hormones that have been utilized on dairy animals to ensure maximum lactation even before calving. To supplement the lactation potions, we've been milking you once an hour everyday. We've been massaging your perineum, birth canal, and rectum with a specially formulated potion to increase elasticity and insertion capability and inserting dilators in your vagina and rectum. For more aesthetic purposes we enhanced your lips, giving you DSL's as I'm told youngsters call them nowadays. We've also changed your physiology, ensuring that any semen or genetic material that touches your skin or is ingested can be assimilated and be used to create a fetus. Any questions?" He looked at her expectantly as she grumbled angrily behind her gag.

"My sincerest apologies,"he replied, moving her gag.

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to cut your mangy dick off…. MMph!" She squeeled as the gag was replaced.

"If you cannot be civilized then you will be treated like the dirty animal you are," he calmly informed her. "I'll leave you here to contemplate your actions as well as your insignificant mind can." He placed the second largest dilator of the set, it's girth 20 inches around, in her gaping twat and another of similar size in her oozing anus before vacating the barn, leaving her restrained on the examination table, her mutilated genitals on display prominently.

She didn't know how long she fumed before she wearily passed out, but the sound of different voices woke her. Ginny opened her eyes to an ugly sneer aimed at her by the bat of the Dungeons himself, that slimy snake Snape. She glared at him as he drew even closer, objectively observing his hard work on her body.

"Your correct, my Lord, she certainly has responded well to the treatment," Snape silkily stated.

"She's got a few behavior problems that need modified. However, I see no reason not to proceed with implementing the next phase," Voldemort informed from her other side, looking her over curiously as if she was a science project. He then proceeded to replace her ball gag with an O-ring gag, dumping at least ten more potions and brews down her wide open throat as she protested weakly. Her brain began to fog as she writhed as much as she could on the table, moaning around the gag as she went into heat. One plus side of one of the potions was it severely decreased cognitive function, ensuring the recipient had the mentality of the breeding livestock she or he had become.

Ginny mindlessly arched on the table, attempting to gain the friction in her orifices she desperately required. She needed to be bred, right now. There were virile males around her, and she was sure she could scent more nearby. Her pussy and arse felt so empty, she needed them filled Even more. Ginny struggled against her restraints, panting for release.

Seeing her compliance, Tom took her restraints off, transfiguring the table into a breeding bench and milking machine combination. He placed her in the bench on all fours, attaching the cups to her severely engorged teats. "Your not exactly to my tastes, however much I need heirs. So while I will not be expending myself in your spacious accommodations, I will be depositing my secretions in your lovely mouth," he stated as he slowly undid his trousers, showcasing a largish, attractive cock that he proceeded to shove through the O-ring and feed down her throat. Tom began to pound away, causing her throat to massage his fine member as he had removed her gag reflex for this purpose. While he was enjoying his new acquisition, Severus was watching interestedly, making notes in the log. As the Dark Lord came down her throat, and indicator ward on the door to the breeding pen glowed slightly, indicating his seed had taken in her womb.

"Excellent my Lord, she has been successfully bred and due to the expediency potions we dosed her with, your heirs should be born in approximately twelve weeks," the potions master congratulated as he strapped the new broodmare into the bench.

"Very well, Severus, we shall leave her here for her milking and return to check her over on the morrow," Voldemort stated grandly, wiping his spent prick off on a monogrammed cloth and tossing it aside as he did up his trousers and swept out of the barn, his sulky lackey in his wake.

Ginny was left being milked by the farm grade milker, coming around the dilators as she mindlessly enjoyed the life of a breeding cow. Now that she was gestating her heat had died down to a more tolerable level, however she still craved to be stretched even more by a big bull cock and impregnated even more. Ginny wanted to be full of babies and cock so bad she was drooling out of all her orifices just thinking about it. Throughout the night she had uncountable orgasms, literally flooding the ground under her bench. By morning she had been milked of 10 gallons of milk and she was still producing it at a rate faster than it was being depleted, exemplifying the beauty of magic.

When her Master returned in the morning with his minion, she wriggled her jiggling arse hoping to entice one of the virile males to breed her yet again. Her luck didn't hold out, both men wrinkling their faces in disgust at her animalistic behaviors.

"Good morning my little breeder," crooned the Dark Lord, putting more gloves on before patting her head lightly. "Wait until you see the plans we have for you today your in for a treat!"

While he was chatting up the insipid cow as she lapped up the attention, Severus struck while the iron was hot, branding her on one jiggling, oversized ass cheek with his Lords mark as she mooed in pain. As she struggled to recover, she was removed from the milking bench and strapped once again onto the examination table. As she laid there spread and exposed entirely, Voldemort stretched out one teat and the next, clamping them into position so he could properly pierce her oversized nipples with heavy, weighted gold rings covered in runes. Ginny screeched in pain, her little cow-like mind overwhelmed with all the confusing and painful things happening to her. He proceeded to pierce her large engorged clit and heavy labial lips with numerous similar weighted rings as well as a line of studs up her tongue for better oral pleasure on any cocks she sucked. The runes and brand on her ensured she couldn't leave the property, that all of her orifices stayed well oiled and primed, that none of her precious milk was spilled unless being milked, and that no manner of contraception would ever work on her in her life even if she was to be rescued. For good measure Tom pierced her septum with a large golden bull ring.

After Ginny's ordeal Severus cast several diagnostic spells on her, informing the Dark Lord of the successful implantation of three fetuses in his breeding bitch. To celebrate his success, Tom decided a little bondage wouldn't be amiss. Settling his weary little cow on a modified spanking bench with stocks, he took a chain and looped it through the rings on her teats, pulling it taunt and attaching it to a ring many feet below. Her utters were stretched downwards and pulled heavily, rapidly swelling with more and more milk that wasn't allowed the chance to escape due to her piercings. Milk sloshed trapped in her ever expanding mammoth breasts, stretching her skin irrevocably and causing them to sag heavily downwards even more. He did the same with her genital piercings, stretching them out and swelling them up until they hung like loose curtains surrounding her cow-like cunt. He then removed the dilators from her overstretched holes, applying stretching potion and inserting the 25 inch circumference dilator into her vagina and plug of the same size but with a long cow tail in her arse. Seeing as how she was already prepped, he lightly caressed her back and flanks with a leather encased hand, causing her to shiver expectantly. He had Severus rub her whole body down with a sensitivity potion, ensuring the lightest of touches would set her off.

"What a good little cow you are, so submissive and eager to be a cock sleeve," he complimented her as he snapped a slave collar onto her pale neck, marking her as his bitch.

He summoned his rack of implements, choosing a lovely riding crop to begin. He ran it down her buttocks and around her cow-tail, enticing her to moan eagerly for more. He rapidly lashed out with the crop, smacking her ass harshly and leaving a large red welt as she whimpered pathetically after one lick. He softly rubbed her flesh where he marked her, soothing her a little before he began to spank her with the crop in succession, turning her ponderous pale globes red and swollen with heat. With every smack the plugs in her orifices wiggled, turning her pain into pleasure as she came with a loud moo. Abandoning the crop Tom whipped his cock out, jerking it harshly as he shot his huge load all over her backside and the top of her head, ordering her house elf caretaker to rub it into her overstretched skin until it was absorbed before making his exit.

Ginny was rubbed down with the semen by the house elf followed by bag balm on her achingly full utters, then fed her nutrition potions and a large rich meal which she was made to consume bent over a trough like the common barn animal she was before being hand milked by the elf for over an hour and strapped back into her bench for a rest. Although unused to this treatment in her former life as the beloved girl child of a large Wizarding family, Ginny felt such satisfaction in her simple animalistic mind over her new purpose.


	2. Chapter 2 Tom takes a wife

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. Also featured in this particular chapter is underage m/m action and mpreg, then possible forced feminization later on. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Harry Potter woke with a start, trying and failing to remember why he should be on alert. He found himself on an examination table, his arse cheeks hanging off the edge and his feet in stirrups, legs pressed nearly to his chest. His virgin arse hole was on display, causing him to panic and fret. His petite, immature cocklet lay limply against his small, tight testicles. He felt a burning need deep in his bowels, although he didn't know for what. He didn't have his glasses so his surroundings should have been blurry but oddly were perfectly clear. He was in a large, gothic style dining hall with tables circling around his shivering, exposed form. Hundreds of house elves were scurrying around setting tables and placing goblets and bottles of fine elf made wine lavishly upon the tables. A whole roasted pig was brought out and settled upon the main table, grotesquely staring at the trapped boy with its empty eye sockets. At least a score of house elves surrounded him, using their elf magic vanished all the hair on his body besides his head and spelled the contents of his bowels and bladder out. They scourgified his pale smooth skin many times before slathering his skin in honeyed sugar and oil and infusing his anus with honeyed rum and delectable fruits. His exam table was transfigured into an ancient trestle table slash altar, his body served up like an offering fit for the Gods- or rather one God in particular. They painted his lush lips and hardened nipples red with berry juices and henna and tied a delicate green ribbon in a bow around his minuscule member, balls and all. Lastly they dumped an extra strength lust and male fertility potion down his pale throat, causing his cute little prick to harden.

A string quartet set up in a corner of the hall, warming up by practicing the traditional Wizarding ballads and tunes they would play for the feast. Harry heard hundreds of pops of apparition, his panic mounting. As the dark pure blood families settled in around the high table, leaving a few seats in the middle most, albeit the highest, positions, and the throne in the very center empty, the band started a jaunty tune to greet the guests as they looked upon his body hungrily. There were several families in attendance that were assumed light families, but obviously had disguised their darker leanings effectively to further the dark agenda. The lesser blooded dark magicals poured into the lower tables, effectively filling the entire hall with rowdy spectators itching for the floor show to start.

As their Dark Lord was announced, the band struck up a sweeping triumphant serenade and his loyal subjects bowed as low as they could, showing their subservience to their God-King and Lord.

As he neared his throne and gestured to the waiting house elves, miniature peacocks basted in the finest of wines and delicately encrusted with the rarest of herbs were brought out to each individual as the wine was served. His right and left hands, Lucius and Severus, proposed a toast to the longevity and reign of the Dark Lord. Although Tom Riddle was a scientist at heart, he realized how outdated the Wizarding aristocracy was and how they demanded pomp and circumstance in every detail. He was set to ritualistically deflower his young foe in a show of might and power in order to bind him as his concubine and effectively neutralize any threat the boy wonder ever may have had by binding his powers for his own. He would have rather done without the banquet and feasting, however needs must.

After giving a magnificent and inspiring speech and declaring his intent towards the Boy-Who-Was-To-Be-His-Bitch, he signaled for the feasting to begin. In his hunger for the small male specimen he couldn't take his ruby gaze off of- especially that eye catching green bow around his adorable little cocklet and his plump ruby red lips that he imagined wrapped around his magnificent cock- he ate his fare sparingly, partaking of the excellent wine mostly. After an appropriate amount of time had passed feasting and carousing, it was time to get down to business. He looked into the faces of his most loyal followers as they gazed covetously at his bare blushing bride layed out for his pleasure, and he was determined to claim the child fully. After this no one else would be able to touch what was his without feeling immense pain worse than the cruciatus. He had realized that he had made the child a horcrux, which only increased his desire to possess the boy body and soul.

Heading to the altar bearing his bride, he methodically untied the boy like he was unwrapping the most delicate and precious of gifts. Due to the extreme lust potions used, the boy didn't fight, rather he was impatient to begin. Starting at his Raven black locks which had been tamed permanently by a special potion and grown out to his arse, and ending at his slim, petite toes painted an ethereal pink, the Dark lord caressed his conquest in methodical strokes, reveling in the smooth pale skin that looked like the delicate insides of a sea shell, pale and pink- perfection. He rained kisses on his whimpering consort, whispering endearments and tributes to his beauty against his sweet tasty skin. Tom heartily enjoyed his dessert, licking the sugar coating from the beauty's delicate skin and consuming the trickling honeyed fruit and rum from his anus, which he had loosened by mouth and hand after having fed on the boys childish nipples and gorgeous pouty lips. Many followers had pulled their own members out and idly stroked them as they longingly witnessed the joining of their Lord to his consort. Even more had pulled willing partners into sensual embraces to celebrate the Dark lords nuptials.

After having eaten his fill and prepared the slight boys virgin flower, Voldemort methodically and gently entered the boy, pausing for him to acclimate to being so filled with cock. After a few minutes he slowly thrust in and out of the tightest orifice his cock had ever been squeezed into, untying the ribbon from around his bride's small prick as he allowed him to come in small spurts. As the young boy cried out in pleasure around his straining cock, he came with a roar, splattering the lads insides with his potent seed, chanting the spells to ensure the binding and that the seed took root.

Like a conquering barbarian Tom proudly cradled his new concubine in his arms and carried him bridal style to his new home, the Masters quarters. Throughout the night he consummated his bond inside his new bride, filling him to overflowing with his thick, rich cum.

The next day, Harry awoke in a most opulent bedchamber, his arse burning in pain and his whole body aching. He spied a potent pain potion on a table across the chamber. After hobbling achingly over, clutching his poor abused arse in trembling hands, he threw the potion back and collapsed to the floor in relief. Tom found him curled up on the floor a while later, picking him up against his broad chest and carrying him back to bed. Laying him out in repose, Tom began stroking his lithe form, causing his tiny member to harden yet again. Harry trembled and blushed over his whole body in desire and confusion. The lust potions should have abated by now, shouldn't they? Tom sank between the boys slim thighs, settling the thin limbs upon his shoulder as he pressed passionate kisses upon the plump lips and entered the semen slicked opening, which was still wide open from the activities of the previous night.

After many long hours of exploring his new possession, he decided to have Severus check his health. Upon examination it was found that his lovely blushing bride had successfully conceived twins. The binding on Harry and his magic ensured he was the perfect concubine, wet and ready at all times, malleable to Voldemorts whims, and above all docile and submissive. Tom would heartily enjoy watching his petite little wifey grow huge and round with his babies and his small boyish breasts grow heavy with milk, stretching his small anus to allow the birth of his heirs. Life was perfect. He had a proper concubine in his bed pregnant for the foreseeable future and a breeding cow out in his barn pregnant for the next three months with three more of his heirs. He would allow the Malfoy's to breed his cow next, he thought. Then perhaps Severus would like an heir, and mayhap after breaking the Lestranges out of Azkaban they would also like heirs. But his concubine- his Harry, his horcrux, his actual soul- was just for him. His own personal baby factory.


	3. Chapter 3 Like Father Like Son

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. Also featured in this particular chapter is underage m/m action and mpreg, then possible forced feminization later on. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Ginny had lost track of how long she lived her new existence in the barn as a breeding cow. She was taken care of by her Elfy. Her Elfy bathed her, rubbed her ever expanding body down with thick creams and lotions, milked her by hand most days or hooked her into her machine every hour, fed her good wholesome food, ensured she drank her nutrient potions, and much more. She didn't have chores, or homework, or responsibilities. Most days she didn't have a thought in her head besides being fed, milked, and bred. Her Master visited her everyday, whiping or lashing her, sometimes canning her bottom until it was bruised and sore. On those days it was good that she spent most of her time with her ass in the air strapped into her milking or spanking bench. He would never stick his impressive member anywhere but her mouth though, much to her utter disappointment. 'I'm birthing his babies and he won't even help me with my frustration' she thinks to herself although what comes out of her mouth is discontented mooing. He wouldn't even let others breed her dripping, swollen holes while she was carrying his precious offspring like they would be contaminated in the womb by subpar sperm.

By her 10th week of pregnancy her teats were sagging heavily well passed her hugely spherical belly to her insanely protruding belly button. Ginny would have been the prized milk cow of any dairy mans dream, her output jumping to 20 gallons a day the week she gave birth. She was permanently ensconced in a birthing bench due to the fact that she couldn't move as she had gained so much mass. Master had succeeded in his goal to stretch her orifices to easily take a 30 in circumference.

When Ginny's waters broke they removed her dilators, leaving her feeling empty and gaping, her slavering orifices failing to close upon themselves due to her stretching regimen. She labored for 4 hours before her first baby slipped out of her well oiled loosened twat. The next two came within minutes of each other and she barely felt a thing. They immediately took the babies from the barn, moving her slightly smaller form to her milking bench to get the fresh colostrum for the babes. She didn't bat an eyelash at loosing her offspring already as she wanted to be bred full of more babies as soon as possible. They gave her a rejuvenating potion and the delicious longed for fuschia colored concoction that made her go into heat. Her gaping, drooling orifices instantly worsened, aching to be filled. She tried to find relief by sticking a fist in each orifice and fucking herself silly. It helped, for a little. She was starting to cry in desperation as she heard a slight 'ahem' behind her. Turning her head a little she spied two virile males smirking at her contemptuously. She mooed in distress, bucking her huge hips and humping her fists in an unmistakable message.

Lucius Malfoy, upon seeing how far the Weasley chit had fallen, felt immense satisfaction in the part he played making her the lowly simple animal he saw before him. Looking at her gaped, stretched out orifices Lucius tsked to himself. He was hoping to introduce his heir Draco to the pleasures of the flesh while practically providing him an heir and himself a spare in the bargain. He knew how much time and effort his lord had put into stretching and preparing her for her role as broodmare and would be punished if he ruined it. Thinking quickly, he temporarily spelled her orifices tighter, but due to permanent damage it wouldn't be as tight as it once was. Looking at his terrified son, he cast an engorgio on both their cocks, making them extremely sensitive in the process. "Come Draco, let's give the cow what it wants," he drawled while sneering at the cow writhing before them like a bitch in heat. Drawing his son behind him by the hand, he approached the lust ridden creature, stepping out of his trousers along the way.

"Remove your clothing son, we wouldn't want to carry home any pests or diseases in our clothes and I'll scourgify both of us after," he stated, removing the remainder of his fine tailored clothes and slowly folding them and placing them on a high shelf, doing the same with his son's discarded clothing.

Throwing the wretched bitch to the ground, he gently pulled his heir to the ground beside her, encouraging young Draco to pinch and squeeze her mammoth tits and allowing him to roughly suck and bite her large nipples, drinking down the farm fresh milk and causing the bitch to moan and squirm even more. Lucius tenderly helped the lad by placing his heavily engorgio'd cock into the cows cunt and helping him push steadily in. He turned them over, allowing Ginny to ride Draco's enlarged member momentarily while he got behind her and shoved his larger cock roughly into her well used arse. They went at her for hours until the tightening spell wore off her abused holes, swapping places and positions numerous times. Her gestation ward was glowing brightly as they left.

The Malfoy men returned everyday to take note of the changes in her physique and enjoyed fucking her heavily pregnant body, cumming all over her and spreading it in like lotion. They had taken to fucking her with both of their large cocks in one orifice. Draco really enjoyed it when his father's manly cock rubbed on his slightly smaller one while fucking in the beastly cum dumpster they shared. It really made him feel closer to his sire and it turned him on like no other, especially when his father tenderly kissed and licked Draco over the cows shoulder as they caused her ever leaking worn out orifices to squelch around their swirling members. Lucius introduced his son to the BDSM lifestyle while practicing on their not-so-little cow. Although they used light bondage as an introductory method his precious boy took to it like a natural, learning all the little tricks and nuances. Lucius didn't want his little prince to have to marry some pampered pure blooded whore like he had. Although she was icily beautiful in a cold, frigid way she was not his cup of tea. As a young impressionable teen of great beauty himself he had once been the apple of a mature Tom Riddle's eye. Now they had come full circle, Tom being younger and he older. Lucius was so glad Tom had found happiness and contentment in the slender arms of Harry Potter. He was glad Tom hadn't had to sell his soul to the devil just for the sake of tradition and an heir as he had. Not wanting Draco to forsake his future happiness in the name of tradition, he had agreed to Tom's proposition of using his breeder.

The day Ginny birthed the "twins" the Malfoy men had spit roasted her until she was near to birthing, pulling out of her contracting cunt and both pushing into her arse as their children quickly crowned and were birthed one after another. The newborn boys looked nearly identical, although one was Lucius' and the other Draco's. They had hired a well bred wet nurse to be fed only organically farmed raw foods, only the best for their babies. The tow headed family of four returned to their manor home in Wiltshire, closer than ever before from the experience.

While waiting to be bred agin, something unusual happened to Ginny. There was a ruckus out in the main space of the barn. Peeking over her fence she witnessed a red haired male and bushy headed female be dragged bodily into the barn by a few beefy death eaters. Apparently her Master had found some fresh meat whilst raiding and pillaging in Hogsmeade. As the males eyes searched the structure wildly for escape routes he spied the ginger bitch peering over the gate.

"Ginn? Is that really you? We thought you were dead!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Looking at him curiously, Ginny simply moo'd in response.

"What the fuck did you death eater scum do to my sister?" He demanded, fighting against their strong hold on his gangly body.

"She's the Dark Lords breeding bitch for who'er he favors. Just last week it was 'em fancy Malfoy blokes," informed Scabior smugly. "I figure I ought to get me turn eventually. But today ye be the lucky bloke wot gets a go at the bitch."

At that Ron had paled, refusing to even consider breeding his precious baby sister and fighting with everything he had, which just wasn't enough. The pulled him into Ginny's breeding pen and upon seeing her enhanced body he was sickened. They roughed him up and eventually imperioused him, forcing him to go at his sister over and over in every orifice multiple times until she was drenched in her brothers semen, glorying in being bred again. Ron was a broken man after enjoying his sisters body and her enthusiastic response to his ministrations. He didn't fight as he was stripped bare, voided of hair, placed on an exam table, and placed in a potion induced coma.

Throughout these happenings Hermione lay forgotten, knocked out cold on the hard dirt floor. The Dark Lord had big plans for the new breeding stock.


	4. Chapter 4 Tom and his bride

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. Also featured in this particular chapter is underage m/m action and mpreg, then possible forced feminization later on. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

A heavily pregnant Harry Potter sat at his vanity, rubbing his enormous swell of belly and feeling his children kick. On his ring finger was his beautiful wedding ring- a gift from his husband Tom. It was a delicate pink pearl surrounded by a dainty ring of petite diamonds- delicate and beautiful just like his lovely consort said Tom when he presented it to him. He allowed his personal elf to drape him in his fine silk maternity robe, the one with the most delicate floral prints and chantilly lace accents. Silk stockings were rolled up his shapely coltish thighs and held in place by Lacey garters. His permanently small cocklet was tucked into a tiny pair of frilly lace and silk panties, being cradled like the insignificant decorative item it was in the fine material. Harry's purely-for-decoration "manhood" had a line of pearl studs pierced along it's three inch length. He had an oversized plug inserted into his once dainty rectum In preparation of the upcoming birth. Harry's protruding, engorged nipples were hidden behind gold filigree shields sitting atop his pert, milk hardened breasts. He had grown at least two cup sizes, pleasing his Lord immensely. As his belly swelled big with child his once boyish hips broadened drastically in preparation for motherhood.

Harry directed his elves to string calla lilies and blood orchids into his flowing black locks that spiraled past his pert shapely derrière amongst the freshwater pearls and precious gemstones beaded into his hair. His expressive green eyes stood out like glistening emeralds lined lightly with charcoal grey kohl and his curling black lashes were thicker than a Spanish lady's. His high aristocratic cheek bones held a slight flush as he ran his petite hands over his expanding body and his luscious glistening ruby lips parted around a whimper as he adjusted the golden shields protecting his over sensitized nipples. He slipped on some dainty kitten heeled satin slippers and spritzed a little scent on his pulse points, readying himself for a light repast with his love. He finished his outfit with the mother-of-pearl hair combs Tom had gifted him for their one month anniversary and the golden Slytherin locket he had settled around Harry's lovely throat the day they found out he was expecting twins.

Delicately floating down the stairs with a slight waddle and wiggle of his womanly hips, Harry joined his lord husband in the intimate dining room. As he entered Tom immediately attended to him, kissing him passionately and whispering endearments against his plump lips, offering worship to his obsession. Tom gently settled his petite lover onto his lap, offering him the choicest and tenderest of morsels and placing it upon his soft tongue by hand. After sipping fine champagne and nibbling on fresh fruit the couples passion made a reappearance as Tom gently slid Harry's panties down his thighs, removing his plug and sitting him astride his large weeping cock, rutting slowly into his lady wife until they both found completion.

Although Tom had conceived them before their bonding, Harry found it distasteful and classless the way his three step daughters had come into being. He made Tom promise not to impregnate the trampy little cow out in the barn ever again. The only one bearing Tom's heirs would be his soul mate, Harry. The Dark lord arranged marriage contracts for his three daughters to foreign pure bloods and agreed to send them off to join the families of their betrothed as soon as they were weaned. They had inherited their birth mothers garish red whore hair, as Harry called it. They would end up being insatiable faithless bitches just like their mother, he was certain. He and Tom agreed that after the heir and spare were born, any surplus males would be given potions at birth to transform them into females, decreasing the likelihood of having to split several inheritances and allowing them to make better alliances through marriage contracts or as consorts to powerful families.

When Harry's water broke and his contractions started, he got into his birthing pool and did his deep breathing routine as his doula had instructed like a good little mother. In no time- and barely any pain or tearing- at all his twin boys were born, healthy and chubby with Tom's coloring, latching onto their mothers leaking nipples strongly. Harry was given a rejuvenation potion, shrinking his deflated uterus and toning his stomach a bit while repairing any wear and tear from the birth.

The loving couple had discussed a total gender transformation for Harry after he gave birth as it wasn't safe to do while pregnant. A week after giving birth Harry became a woman in every sense of the word, a pretty virgin pussy sitting daintily and bare betwixt her girlish thighs. Harry, as a surprise for Tom, had permanently removed all of her body hair and had pierced her clitoral hood with a delicate pearl. After deciding she needed a good strong Witches name, the couple chose to rename Harry as Persephone, or Per for short. Per lost her vaginal virginity to a pleased Tom in a night long passionate marathon of love making. They both enjoyed deflowering her so much they occasionally utilized a potion to regrow her hymen, making it so she could be deflowered all over again once a month at least. She quickly fell pregnant with quintuplets, rapidly expanding this time at a far more rapid rate than with the twins. Her bosom gained another two cup sizes, her areola darkening and enlarging further. Tom loved her expanding physique, he couldn't keep his nimble hands off of her. That was until she went on bed rest and he had to refrain from forcing her into vigorous activity and he had to find a new way to occupy his time. He would gently feed his bulbous cock down her throat as he tenderly suckled her breasts and clit. She eventually gave birth- vaginally this time- to two boys and three girls, the boys being changed to girls immediately at birth as discussed. Her five girls were contracted in marriage to powerful pure blooded allies and followers of their beloved papa. They were to be given to their husbands upon their 13th birthday. Tom adopted the last name of Slytherin, as he was the heir of said house, as did his wife and children. Per got pregnant as soon as possible, this time with a single baby. She took the time and heartily enjoyed her only non multiple pregnancy, Tom sexing her little love box even as she was birthing their child. This baby was indeed a wondrous surprise, a lovely little hermaphrodite with both sets of functioning sex organs. Her marriage contract fetched the highest bride price yet, and they had to agree to send the child to the wealthy suitor after her 10th birthday for extra training.

Tom found he heartily enjoyed feeding at his wife's voluptuous breasts along with his many children. His continuously round, pregnant wife was his biggest turn on and he very much enjoyed pumping into her while she sat astride his cock with her legs spread wide over his knees as he milked her glorious breasts, shooting milk out in front of their writhing forms. At all the balls and social functions Per was the perfect society wife, her lovely mannerisms and gorgeous body always earned him the envy and respect of his subjects and contemporaries. His little Pearl loved to dance and twirl in her beautiful gala gowns, always the belle of the ball. Although he didn't quite know what love was and didn't think himself capable, he was certain that this was the closest one could get. His obsession with little Harry Potter, the prophesied downfall of Lord Voldemort, his one weakness, had turned to passion and unending desire to possess him, now her, body and soul for eternity. However, his newfound humanity didn't make him weak, but far stronger than ever before. He had his soul mate, his heirs, his lovely daughters to use as bargaining chips, thousands of loyal followers, and an ever expanding Dark Empire which would soon snuff out the Light completely. If he was Lucifer as many of his victims claimed, then his Harry was the Persephone to his Hades and he would never allow her to leave his underworld kingdom for even a day.


	5. Chapter 5 Snape gets his redhead

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. Also featured in this particular chapter is underage m/m action and mpreg, then possible forced feminization later on. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

As Ron awoke from the terrible nightmare, he attempted to reposition himself in his warm cozy bed. However, not only had his bed turned into a cold metal table, he couldn't move an inch, even his head was strapped down and his jaws clamped wide open. His wild eyes roved around erratically, as it was the only voluntary muscle control he still had. And this was not a nightmare, it had really happened. He had been forced to breed his devolved baby sister, in all probability impregnating her as per Voldemort's instruction to his minions. From the snippets of amused conversation he had overheard while strapped down on the examination table awaiting his fate, Voldemort wanted him to breed more incestuous pure blooded babies into Ginny so to raise them as future breeding stock. After seeing what they had turned his sister into, he just knew that they were attempting to breed out any higher mental functioning and resistance into any offspring besides the pure blood heirs that would be raised amongst wealth and privilege.

According to the simplistic lower levels many didn't desire heirs, just to fuck their superior seed into many unwilling, or in Ginny's case, desperately willing and ready, receptacles for their own pleasure. They didn't care what happened to the brats they impregnated the whores with, as soon as they took their pleasure they put any possible responsibility out of their sadistic minds and moved on.

Ron couldn't see what had become of his body as he was completely bound and immobilized, but he could determine several areas that felt much heavier on his body than previously. His only social interaction came in the form of his most hated professor, Snape.

" _Mister Weasley, you have the rare and exciting opportunity of being my test subject for several experimental procedures in the most interesting field of animal husbandry. We will be performing many time consuming and expensive procedures in accordance to what the Dark Lord requested. Any questions before we begin? No? Perfect, this might hurt a bit," Snape informed a gagged, protesting Ron in his silky drawl. After injecting the boy with several suspicious looking solutions, Snape walked out of his limited field of view momentarily. Ron began to feel his body heating up, sweat dripping down his brow as he moaned throatily around his gag. His adolescent prick hardened as he attempted to wiggle about to find some much needed friction. Snape made his reappearance, unsnapping his restraints and levitating his writhing form off the table and over a breeding bench, reapplying the restraints to the proper attachments on the bench. Whatever potions the greasy git had dosed him with made his arsehole clench in need of filling, lubricating itself and causing a trickle of the viscous sludge his body was beginning to produce to trail to the ground in a large puddle. Standing behind him, Snape had pulled his hard cock out of his trousers, running it up and around the lust ridden lads perineum and wrinkled back opening. "I have desired for years to teach you little Gryffindor brats a lesson you won't forget. Although Potter is out of my grasp, I can teach you still." As the potion master teased his tight, virgin opening Ron bucked his pale arse back into the large member attempting to get it to penetrate his hungry hole. "Oh my, desperate are we? You are dripping wet for me to defile and fill you, aren't you my dear? What a cock hungry little whore you are. Do you want me to fill you?" Snape whispered into the redheads ear, licking and nibbling as he circled his cock head around the boys weeping anal star. Ron moaned in affirmation around his gag, rutting his hips back like a dog in heat. As Snape pushed just his tip against the tiny opening, he gently suckled the boys pale delicate neck. Snape bit down harshly as he thrust his cock into the extremely tight passage to the hilt, causing three young male to scream behind his gag and flinch with pain. "Ohh, your little boy-cunt is so very tight on my cock. Does it feel good, knowing the hated Dungeon bat has taken your virginity, and how willingly and whorishly you accommodated me? Your little girlfriend sure enjoyed the show," Snape crudely remarked as he started thrusting hard and steady into his new cock sleeve, turning the boys head and directing it to his little mud blood girlfriend who was crying to herself tied up in the corner of the stall. Ron was moaning again, his body trembling as his brutal ass fucking started to feel exquisite in the painful pleasure forced upon him. He shamefully looked Hermione in the eye as she accusingly watched him come from being raped. He embarrassingly lowered his head onto the bench, refusing to meet her eyes again. While Snape continued pumping into his now wide open anal cavity and forcefully thrust at his prostate, Rons cock hardened again as he started thrusting his ass back and fucking himself on the thick veiny member and the thick nectar drooled out of his gaping boy-pussy. Ron came countless times, his arse rippling around the hard cock that was defiling it. After an hour of hard fucking Snape finally came with a shout, shooting his huge load into the whore's grasping arsehole and effectively impregnating him. Snape straightened, attempting to remove his spent cock from the exhausted boy, "Goodness, your arse just doesn't want to release my cock. What an insatiable little boy-cunt you have, dear. Look, your gestation ward is lit up. What a wonderful little breeding cow you will make."_

That was months ago, and Ron hadn't been released from some type of bondage since. The perverted fuck had come back and fucked him everyday, depositing loads of his cum and then plugging his arse up with an oversized anal plug. However, lately he would leave the plug in and simply fuck down Ron's throat, leaving him sexually frustrated due to the lust and hormone potions he was given daily. As he was lost in his own thoughts, the greasy bastard came through the gate to his pen, levitating a full body mirror behind him. "I figured you may want to see the changes to your body," Snape offered as explanation. Snape unhooked his restraints, levitating him up so he could see into the mirror. What Ron saw made him whine and cry pitifully. His once flat belly looked overdue with triplets and his once manly chest had sprouted to overflowing. Ron's breasts were nearly D cups at the very least, his former tiny nipples puffing outwards three or more inches in preparation of nursing his young. His areola took up half his breasts, ensuring a good target for the weak vision of infants. Due to the hormone regimen his once proud cock had shrunk and hung limply against his overflowing body. "As you can obviously observe, your nearly due with my offspring. I utilized an expediency potion, causing what should have been 40 weeks of pregnancy to decrease to 12 weeks. The purpose of the plug is to stretch your orifice out for birthing. After you birth my heirs, I'll collect the colostrum present and you won't be seeing me in this capacity again. The Dark Lord requires his inner circle to produce at least two heirs and future followers, which you are currently providing me with. I'll come to check up on you once a month or so to make sure your potions are being correctly administered and are affecting your body appropriately. You may take this time before the birth to appreciate your manhood. After birthing we will be doing a complete gender reassignment to increase your productivity." With that he was strapped back onto the table and left to wallow in his misery alone.

A few days later after a brutal arse fucking from his ex-professor, his water broke and he went into labor. Snape tied him to the exam table, his legs raised in the stirrups nearly to his chest and restrained. Snape had knowingly placed him in the lithotomy position because he knew it was the hardest position to birth in and still wanted to get back at the freckled brat. After 36 hours of hard labor and stewing in his own bodily fluids, Snapes twin offspring were finally birthed, both males. Before Snape left with the fruit of his loins, he drained the colostrum from ron's oozing teats and dumped at least a dozen potions down Ron's parched, gasping throat leaving him to face the consequences alone.

After Severus had been gone a few hours and Ron had taken a much needed nap he awoke to a house elf placing him in a large washtub full of hot sudsy water. His skin was scrubbed raw and the little elf had cleaned in every nook and cranny, including his newly formed virgin quim and his gaped out torn arsehole. After removing him from the tub the elf gave him a few more potions, one removing body hair permanently while lengthening the hair on his head down to said arse. He was also given a healing and pain potion for his bloody bruised arse and rubbed down with bag balm on his suddenly engorged tits. He was placed and strapped down in a milking bench and left alone for a bit. Unfortunately his solitude wasn't to last as a gang of at least ten rowdy death eaters came to impregnate him, placing bets on who would knock him up and with how many babies. They fucked him, now her, three at a time, at least one cock in each bodily orifice and using lust and stamina potions to have a turn on her again and again and again. Her gestation ward had been lit up from the first fuck but the randy sadists didn't care, breeding the cow for hours until her body was covered in semen and her loose gaping holes constantly drooled out a barrage of spunk. After the rowdy crowd wound down and left, the elf returned to rub the jizz into her skin and put plugs in her sore slavering pussy and rectum, then started the milking machine on her sore engorged teats yet again.

Voldemort himself came down to the barn to see to branding Ron's enlarged dimpled arsecheek and pierce his swollen nipples and cunt. It turned out Ron was pregnant with quintuplets by three different sperm donors. She expanded even more rapidly than she had with the twins, eventually being restrained and restricted to her milking bench only. Right before giving birth Ron was restricted to blow jobs and tit fucking only as Snape didn't want anyone endangering the health of the babies. Ron guzzled so much cum she had grown used to the bitter, salty flavour. Snape came by once a week to get blown and to massage stretching cream into her loose twat and arse, replacing her vaginal dilator and butt plug with a larger size every week. By the time her water broke and labor started, she could easily take in and birth out objects of 25 inch circumferences. She birthed the quints easily out of her gaping cunt, afterwards being given a rejuvenation potion and impregnated in another gang bang while being milked. The fathers of her quints turned out to be Jugson, Dawlish, and MacNair, although she didn't like thinking about any of the scum she got fucked and knocked up by. She was stuck in a never ending loop of rape, pregnancy, and birth, forever a cock sleeve and breeding cow.

Ron mostly ignored what happened in or around her body, living in her own mind in a fantasy world where good always triumphed over evil and she was still a he, having hot heterosexual intercourse willingly and often with his beautiful wife Hermione. They had a large Weasley brood which Hermione had born him from her own vagina and she breastfed all of them, even allowing her beloved husband Ron to occasionally suckle her large milky tits. Whenever she was raped she would slip into her fantasy world, sometimes cumming so hard from her mental imaginings her rapists assumed they had got her off. This was life, and it wasn't perfect, not at all, even a little. For the breeding stock at Voldemort's farm, life was hell on earth.


	6. Chapter 6 Not Love Knots

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Hermione was restrained in a very uncomfortable position. She had always been fairly modest and lacked confidence in her scrawny body and nonexistent female attributes. The bookish girl was plain and a late bloomer.

After being kidnapped by strange men in August, her life had taken a decidedly downward spiral. She had witnessed her boyfriend Ronald get raped by her potions professor after witnessing him imperioused into repeatedly raping his not-so-little sister. The thing that really boggled Hermione's mind was the fact that Ginny was barely a teen yet had the body of a middle aged mother of seven. Basically, Ginny looked like and even curvier, plumper, more sexualized version of Molly Weasley. What had these despicable villains done to the poor girls tight young body? Well at the time she was clueless, now she knew…

 _Upon waking with a pounding head, Hermione immediately realized she was in trouble as she realized she was restrained to a cold stainless steel examination table, her legs spread widely by stirrups. She couldn't scream or even talk as she had an O ring gag in her mouth. She tested the strength of her bonds, panicking as there was absolutely no give and she heard the gate to the stall creak open. A very handsome young man strolled gracefully in, followed closely by a sneering Snape._

" _Ah, I see you've decided to join the land of the living, pet," the man drawled softly, patting Hermione's head with a leather gloved hand as if she were a dog._

 _Hermione attempted to jerk her head away, not getting very far. "Behave now pet, or there will be no treat for you. Bad girls get no treats," was threatened in an amused tone from the gorgeous sensual mouth. He then replaced his fine leather gloves with black latex exam gloves, beginning to feel her hair and scalp, around her sinuses and lymph nodes. "My name is Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Marvolo Slytherin and or Lord Voldemort. From your expression, I can see you've heard of me," Tom informed, inserting a few fingers in the O ring of the gag to feel her mucous membranes in her oral cavity. " Mucous membranes pink, moist and no lesions. You have been selected as a long term test subject for many upcoming and valuable potions and procedures that will change the face of animal husbandry and breeding practices, lucky girl. We will be dosing you with numerous potions and solutions, you may feel dizzy, disoriented, light headed, nausea, pressure, heat, and tingling sensations in your reproductive organs. This is all normal per the course of treatments."_

 _Tom began clinically palpating her breast tissue, causing her tiny nipples to harden. "Nerve endings intact and reactive in mammaries," he professionally stated as he moved down her abdomen, palpating and auscultating for bowel sounds with a medieval looking stethoscope, not that they had those then as far as Hermione knew. "Bowel sounds present in all four quadrants and no tenderness in abdomen. Digestive organs are placed appropriately as are reproductive organs," he told Snape as he felt around her pelvic mound. Snape was diligently making note of Tom's findings in a log book._

 _Moving down between Hermione's wide spread legs, he gently spread her moist labia, noting her urethra was slightly inflamed under her heavily engorged clitoris, the potions beginning to take effect. He slipped a finger in her virgin entrance, testing her vaginal capacity slightly as he maneuvered in a second, then third finger. "I can't believe the half-breed insisted her virginity be intact," Snape scoffed to his Lord._

" _It won't hurt you to leave her untouched, Severus. We will enjoy watching the mutt destroy her tight little cunt and arse," Tom rejoined, breaking his professionalism to reassure his follower. "Besides, we wouldn't want to sully ourselves with the mud-blood bitch. I mean bitch literally, my Dear," he condescendingly crooned the last part at her, finishing up by fingering her bum as she flinched into the table. "She will need more nutrient and hormone potions, a heat potion, and some physiology and anatomy transformatives, and her diet shall be increased by one thousand calories," he explained to Snape, snapping his gloves into a biohazard container. Snape made a few notations on a note pad. "I promised the wife I would be home for afternoon tea, so I'm off. Start the procedures and I'll be back in a few hours," Tom promised as he quickly left the room, obviously going for some afternoon delight with the little woman in Snape's opinion._

" _Granger, tsk tsk. You don't even realize what you've gotten yourself into. You should have stayed among the inferior muggle filth where you belong. Now your existence is going to be much less pleasant," Snape lectured, pouring potion after potion through the ring in her gag. Her body instantly heated up, her skin flushing, swelling, filling with blood. Hermione's once brilliant mind became foggy with lust as her rapidly engorging pussy was steadily drooling her thick secretions, moistening her severely swollen cunt lips and dribbling down to her anus. Her breasts felt heavy and swollen on her chest, filled with heat and desire. A tingling, sensitive tenderness appeared on her lower chest and abdomen, increasing the fire in her nether regions. She moaned groggily around her gag, needing to be filled. "It's about time you showed up, half-breed. Your bitch nearly combusted with all the heat she's putting off. You need to take care of this immediately," the snarky bastard sniped to the grizzled werewolf entering the breeding stall._

" _I can smell her juicy slit from here," Greyback growled, sniffing deeply as he closed in on her seeping twat, "So very ripe, bitch. I'm going to enjoy your screams." He nudged his nose into her exposed cunt, lapping at her pheromone infused nectar with his rough, long tongue. "Get her off this table and into position, Snape," the wolf man snarled._

 _Snape did as ordered, griping about getting it done and over with so he would be rid of the damn mutt. After unrest raining the writhing bitch, he pushed her belly down to the ground, raising her bum up high in the air and torso inverted. "Perfect," Fenrir growled lowly as he ripped his pants off, exposing his over sized bestial lupine cock. He settled behind his mate, licking her arsehole and cunt from behind as he fisted his expectant tool. Suddenly, with no warning, he harshly jammed his cock through the moaning bitch's hymen, tearing her tight pussy as he fully sheathed himself inside her. She shrieked loudly and uncomprehendingly at the intense pain of being breached for the first time._

" _Oh Goddess she's tight," the rutting werewolf groaned out as he attempted to shove his swelling knot past her torn ring of muscles. The bitch cried out some more in protest, so Fenrir bit hard between her shoulder and neck, dominating her as he finally shoved his huge grapefruit sized knot inside her formerly virgin opening, tearing her even more in the process. The lust consumed wolf hammered into the bleeding, torn orifice. His knot swelled even further, keeping his member stuck into place inside the bitch. He rocked his hips and grabbed her slowly increasing tits in huge calloused hands, squeezing harshly as she squeeled in pain. What was once only pain was becoming pleasurably bearable thanks to the influx of endorphins and hormones into her system. She came around his knotted tool, screaming like the bitch she was as her vaginal walls spasmed and contracted, clamping down. This sent Fenrir over the edge, painting her cervix with gallons of his potent werewolf semen, swelling her belly out as his knot prevented any back flow. He slowed his motions, bucking gently now that he sated himself. Yet his knot remained, keeping him locked to the bitch for another hour to ensure impregnation._

 _Severus had a front row seat, jerking his cock in abandon as he watched the half-breed deflower and knot the little mud-blood bitch, painfully tearing through her flesh in an effort to get the entire bulbous mass inside before it engorged too large to fit. After coming from the painful then pleasurable expressions on her face, the relaxed wizard waited around til Fenrir unlocked from the bitch, his slightly decreased knot popping out of the used cunt and unleashing a torrent of his bestial spunk to dribble out. Severus' spent member hardened yet again as he observed her formerly tight, virgin pussy torn, bleeding, and utterly ruined for any normally endowed man ever again. He approached her, jerking his aching cock roughly. As he felt the pressure in his balls, he aimed his cock at her gasping mouth, coming right in the open maw._

 _Satisfied, Severus vowed to show his lord the delicious memory in his pensieve and torment the red headed menace who was stationed at an opening between his stall and the bitch's, watching in distress as his love was violated animalisticaly. This was revenge at it's finest, the pleased man thought to himself as he strolled out of the stall, whistling a jaunty tune._

 _What was left of the rational part of Hermione's mind recoiled in disgust and horror at her brutal rape. Yet her mind had been molded into a more simple form, that of a breeding animal who knew at the cellular level that reproducing involved pain and suffering, for the good of the pack. A wary elf levitated her onto a pallet, knowing the new breeding bitch wouldn't want her to remove the scent of her mate, so let her remain unwashed and covered in semen, spunk dripping out of her destroyed gaping hole. The elf left her a platter of choice meats, knowing she would need increased dietary intake to carry her rapidly forming pups, before vacating the premises._

 _The next time Hermione awoke, her genitals were on fire. Slowly turning onto her back, she peered warily between her thighs. She flinched, moaning in despair and recoiling in horror at her mutilated genitalia. There was blood smeared in her crevice, down her arse crack, up her thighs, and pooling beneath her spread legs. Her once tight little pussy was a gaping wound, marred by a stage four laceration that was most likely infected. She fell back onto the pallet, whining piteously as she attempted to close her legs against the pain._

 _Hermione blacked out for how long, she didn't know. She was being shaken roughly awake, as potions were poured one after another down her throat. Coughing, she started to feel her pain lessen as her nerves were deadened and her wounds healed, antibiotic potions removing the infection. Opening her matted eyes, she shivered in fear and remembered pain as she realized her attendant was the foul, loathsome creature that had hurt her._

 _Fenrir nudged Hermione's tightly closed legs apart, licking her newly healed flesh clean of the blood and fluids that were dried on. Her cunt was still gaping and loose, due to the permanent stretching properties of his semen and aided by his huge knot. She would need to be opened even more to successfully birth his pups as he was the alpha. He whined slightly, as if he was apologizing. He really had enjoyed hurting her, giving into his blood lust. But this was the mother of his pups, and he needed to take care of her, at least til his pups were weaned anyway. Then he would pass her around to his lieutenants and then the weaker levels for breeding. The Dark Lord had promised him a bitch to breed, and had agreed to allowing the rest of his pack breed her after. Each of his pack members would get to knock the bitch up and produce much needed and desired heirs. Born werewolves such as Fenrir were highly virile and fertile, the bitches capable of pupping unlike their turned counterparts. Hopefully he will get a few bitch pups off of his mate to ensure the pack would be strong and not need anymore outside assistance._

Hermione had her cushy jiggling bum in the air and her expanded torso inverted, pleasure filled face pressed into the ground as her werewolf mate reamed her gaping rectum. Her primary breasts had ballooned out, gaining at least three cup sizes. Some of the potions she was on gave her three more sets of teats, smaller than her primary set. They were all milk swollen and tender, rubbing against the ground and making her come hard, spurting milk in thin trickles. Her pussy was so gaping that Fenrir's knot couldn't touch her walls like it used to. So he had taken up residence in her arse, ripping it wider and ruining it as well, although for now he was satisfied. She still had a ways to go for gestation, but she was carrying about eight pups and looked ridiculously huge.

This was her life now, she had been branded with a bastardized version of Tom's mark, as she was a mongrel bitch and undeserving of the full mark. Her mark would simply kill her if she left the barn. This was her life now, that of a base life form, a breeding bitch.


	7. Chapter 7 Family Legacy

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions/underage sex/incest/orgies/partner swap/cuckold (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Ginny lazily rubbed her large engorged clit around the piercing as her watermelon sized milk-heavy teats were continuously milked, making her cum over and over. She rubbed her swollen baby belly with the other hand. Her juices were trickling out of her extra large sized vagina and rectum dilators as she came around them. She was eleven weeks and a few days pregnant with her brothers offspring in an expedited gestation period of twelve weeks. Her overburdened belly had finally dropped in preparation for birthing.

Everyday multiple times a day her master sent in groups of 6 death eaters at a time for a gang bang, assisting the tense and stressed followers in some relief and to work out their frustrations on the accommodating cock sleeve. They would have to stick two cocks in each hole to even feel her vaginal walls or it would take one werewolf knot in each hole. Ginny's sloppy gaping cow cunt and arse were in a constant state of use, either by cocks or arms or her plugs and dilators. Her cognitive functioning was at an all time low, perfect for a breeding animal whose only use was receiving cum and giving back offspring.

A few days later as she gave birth to her daughter-niece, the 15 pound squalling baby girl with reddish-orange fuzz easily slipped out of her mother's stretched out birth canal as death eaters took turns fucking her arse and mouth. After delivering the after birth, Snape dumped a regenerative potion and heat potion yet again down her eager throat. The death eaters focused on impregnating the worn out cow as she guided her baby to her dripping teat. Her master had said she would get to keep this calf with her, as she wasn't meant as an heir or pure blooded wife, only needed as more future breeding stock. After she was weaned they would dose her with an aging potion and put her to work. That's all the calf, who they named Vaca, would ever know. She would be raised in the breeding stalls as a breeding animal, livestock,kept filled with cock and cum and constantly pregnant and popping out heirs and more breeding stock.

This time Ginny was pregnant with twins again, her over sensitive teats overflowing with milk as her calf suckled at them as she reclined on her mother's protruding pregnancy. She was constantly fucked, milked, and fed, enjoying her sedentary lifestyle and constantly gaining girth. Her calf was ready to be weaned. Snape and master came in with a group of 20 death eaters and a tray full of potions. Removing the suckling calf from its mother's overburdened sagging nipple, Snape dumped about twenty of the potions down its throat. Instantly the calf aged before their eyes, reaching 13 in a matter of minutes where the aging stopped. She had the Weasley red hair down to her bum, with chocolate brown wide eyes, smooth creamy skin, large ponderous breasts already sagging with milk thanks to a lactation potion, wide hips and thick thighs, a plush jiggling arse, and thick red pelt covering her matured sopping twat that had filled with her heat. Although aged, the new cow didn't have the ability of speech or higher cognitive functioning, and thanks to a potion she wouldn't ever learn. She couldn't walk and could barely crawl, causing master to levitate her onto an examination table. "Subjects been aged to approximately 13 years of age. Applied growth hormones, lactation aide, nutrients, cognitive and gross/fine motor skill inhibitors, gait inhibitors, and heat potions. It is ready to be branded, stretched and pierced, then proceed with breeding," Master clinically stated to a rapidly scribbling Snape. After branding, piercing, and stretching the cows orifices as the cow moo'd in pain, the death eaters converged on the docile confused thing, thrusting one at a time into each of her orifices much to the heated girls pleasure. Everyone got a turn, then took stamina and pepper-up potions to go yet again at the fatigued cow dripping with semen. Vaca was given her own breeding stall upon impregnation and ensconced in a milking bench.

After breaking the new cow in, the death eaters took more potions and went at the other cow. Ginny had been left untouched during the breeding, looking on in jealousy as she was already pregnant. Now she was the center of attention for the randy men. A few days later she yet again gave birth, then was immediately impregnated. While the male was to be the spare heir to the Notts, the female calf was to be raised for breeding purposes as well, giving Ginny company until she was weaned and transformed to breed. After being bred and left alone, Ginny was nursing her calf with her stall door open as another load of prisoners were hauled in for processing. 'Oh goody' she thought, fresh meat.


	8. Chapter 8 Family Ties

WARNING:

I do not own or profit from Harry Potter or any characters in the franchise or trademark Harry Potter (Potterverse). I may be a sick, perverse individual but I do not promote or practice any fetishes or alternative lifestyles portrayed in this fan fiction, as it is highly impractical and FICTIONAL. If you are squeamish, don't enjoy pregnancy/birth/lactation/robust women/orifice stretching/non-consent/reluctance/mind control/female genitalia and reproductive functions/underage sex/incest/orgies/partner swap/cuckold (among other perversions), DO NOT read this as I won't tolerate hate mail or negativity as via this extended warning label you have been properly warned! Continue at your own risk. Also, if you don't enjoy the natural aging process (i.e. Sagging breasts/droopy uterus/organ prolapse) then do not read as I didn't hold any punches. I love to wallow in the uniqueness that is humanity as no two vaginas are the same and life has so much variety that uniformity and the average notion of beauty is boring. Beauty is open to interpretation so don't judge lest ye be judged in turn. Enjoy!

Sirius Black was stuck in his insane mental landscape, attempting to escape the dementors for a short reprieve amongst his disjointed and erratic thoughts when the prisoners of Azkaban were broken out. He thought he heard an overtly familiar scathing voice say in sadistic glee, "Oh joy, we found the mongrel Black. Let's bring him and repurpose him into something useful."

When next Sirius was conscious and aware, he found himself reposed upon the softest, most luxurious bed he had ever been in. His bared skin rubbed the fine acromantula silk bed clothes and he shivered in delight. The poor insane ex convict was dumbfounded at the luxury he found himself amongst. Observing the room with wild grey eyes, he took in the floral silk wall paper and rich appointments of the roomy handsome suite. A gaggle of houselves popped into the room, bearing toiletries and supplies. They firmly roused him and ushered him into the en suite bathing chambers. Catching sight of himself in a full length mirror, his jaw dropped. His once haggard prematurely aged body was that of a nude prepubescent ten year old boy with creamy unmarked flesh and flawless complexion. This was a face and body he hadn't seen in 25 years. He was half the height and weight of his adult body, with curling black locks to his shoulders and innocent wide grey eyes fringed in thick black lashes. Sirius' pink pouting rosebud lips parted around a high pitched gasp as he ran trembling hands down his undeveloped childish body in shock. He had a thin hairless chest with tiny pink nipples and a flat, smooth belly. Sirius briefly ran a hand across his once prized manhood, shrunken and hairless with small undescended balls between slender coltish legs.

As he was inspecting his boyish body, a dark figure was posed in the doorway, drinking in the slight boys lithe form with undisguised hunger. Sneaking up behind him, Snape harshly squeezed Sirius' small tight arsecheeks as he brought his huge cloth covered erection between them to thrust against the small virgin anal star. Panicking and attempting to flee, Sirius thrashed in Snape's tight grip, being pulled back against the rock hard cock brushing his opening. "The elves informed me your giving them trouble about bathing, my sweet boy," Snape breathily whispered against the trembling young boys tender neck, causing him to shiver, "Don't you want to prepare your succulent little body for Daddy?" Instead of allowing him to respond, Snape bodily picked him up, wrapping the slim legs around his waist as he carried the sputtering lad to the enlarged tub. A silent incantation removed Severus' clothing and he lowered them both into the oversized garden tub filled with sweetly scented water and overflowing bubbles.

"What in Merlins name do you think your bloody doing, Snivellus? What did you do to me?" The boy demanded whining in a high pitched voice, weakly attempting to shove away from the man fondling his body ineffectively as the grown man was much stronger than he.

"I'm washing you, pet. Your filthy and I refuse to touch you before we clean you out. I rescued you from Azkaban for repurposing. For now you are my boy toy and will take direction to please me in any way I see fit. You've been deaged and healed, inside and out. I've been tasked with breaking you in properly. Once the Lestranges are healed and whole from their ordeals, you will be bonded as a concubine to the Black and Lestrange lines, transition to female and be privileged to carry the numerous heirs for both lines or whomever your masters see fit to give you to, such as I. You will be kept young and pretty, dressed in the finest clothes befitting the concubine of ancient and noble houses and fed nothing but the finest fare. You will be educated in accordance with your duties and given lessons on etiquette and the social graces. This is your life now," Severus informed him in a genial voice, rubbing the young boys tender delicate flesh.

"Dumbledore will have your head for this," the boy moaned piteously as the grown man gently fondled his tiny prick and slicked a slender soap covered digit into his virgin back passage.

"Dumbledore is dead, killed by the Dark Lord. Your precious god son, Harry, has been the consort of my Lord for a while now,and is currently preparing to birth him twin sons. You will be meeting him later on at social functions once you have been processed and appropriately trained," Snape informed the mewling boy as he brought him to orgasm. Sirius trembled in Snape's lap, the hardened adult cock nudging his swollen rectum as he attempted to wash and condition the boys soft curls.

After being thoroughly bathed and cleaned, Sirius received a colonic potion to clear his bowels and various potions to remove body hair, a potion to cause his rectum to produce lubrication, several lust potions, and a potion that made the boy pliable and loyal to Snape and do as instructed happily without question. Snape personally lotioned and creamed the sensitive skin, then combing the black locks out until they shined. Settling the both of them into the sumptuous bed, Sirius cradled against his lean chest with slim legs splayed wide straddling his lap, Snape called for an elf to bring them a light repast and Sirius' nutrient potions. The attentive potions master dutifully fed his pretty pet his potions, then hand fed him fresh fruits and delicate savory morsels, allowing Sirius to suck and lick at his fingers after each bite.

"Your going to be an excellent cock sucker, my dear," Snape groaned throatily at the pretty swollen lips suckling his fingers diligently. "How about you give daddy a kiss for taking such good care of you."

Sirius innocently leaned into the man, running his lips lightly over Snape's. As Snape opened his lips slightly, he ran his tongue lightly over the lads demanding entrance. With a gasp, Sirius parted his lips and his mouth was plundered pleasurably by the mans talented tongue. Although Severus wouldn't impregnate him, he could break in the lads sumptuous arse and then once he was feminized and his Masters took his vaginal virginity and he bore them heirs, he would be allowed to play with her as he liked and would possibly breed her. Severus took his time, kissing his boy into wordless pants and mews of pleasure, lapping at his honeyed mouth while fingering his drooling arsehole. Finding his prostate, Snape had Sirius begging to be taken as his miniature cock hardened. Laying the small boy out and spreading his slender legs over Severus' shoulders, his oversized tool teased at his slightly loosened entrance as he leaned down to capture Sirius' mouth in a passionate kiss. Pushing the head of his cock past the boys ring of muscles, the man moaned in pleasure as the boy's muscles tightened in pain around the invader. Quickly thrusting his prick until it was completely sheathed in the tight silken passage, Snape grunted as Sirius whined in pain, several tears running down his flinching visage. The pain quickly dissipated into pleasure as the large member prodded his prostate incessantly, causing him to moan and plea 'faster' and 'harder' and 'fuck your fat cock into me daddy'. Severus pounded the boys arse in quick, punishing strokes, lightly fondling his petite member until he came against his chest with a scream of 'Daddy'. Silky smooth muscles clamping around his straining cock caused Snape to come with a howl, filling the boys bowels with his secretions. "Daddy, you made me feel so good. I want you to fill me up even more," the needy boy demanded. Quirking a brow, Snape stated, " Oh goodness, your insatiable pet. I'll give you as much cum in your arse and mouth as you need, baby."

The following months were full of decadent debauchery, Severus teaching the boy the pleasures of the flesh as he took him in a new position everyday, fucking into his loosened sloppy boy-cunt as many times a day as stamina and pepper-up potions allowed. Sirius became a world class cock sucker, sucking his daddy off at every meal until his belly was full of come. When alone, Sirius was not allowed clothing and spent most of his days with his legs in the air and his gaping arse spread wide with Severus' huge cock stretching it and filling it until it was dripping semen. He was not allowed to touch his cock at anytime and daddy had gone so far as to trap it in a cage so the boy learned to come from penetration alone. When his daddy wasn't filling him with his wonderful member, Sirius was to keep his bottom spread open with a large jeweled plug. When they had company or he had etiquette lessons he would be provided ruffled panties, silky stockings, femininely delicate robes made of the finest fabrics, and low heels. The elves dressed his ever growing hair atop his head in elaborate styles, curls cascading around his aristocratic brow. He was taught to apply light cosmetic charms to his classically beautiful face, high cheekbones delicately flushed and swollen rosebud lips lightly painted. He was so graceful and excelled in his dancing and etiquette lessons. His daddy bathed him everyday and would let him wear pretty frilly night gowns just to pull them up to his chest while fucking into his red swollen boy-cunt. The time came for his dedication ceremony to his masters.

The day of the ceremony, Sirius was given a gender change potion. His curling black tresses lengthened as his waist dipped in and hips flared out. Breasts protruded and plumped outwards, giving the former boy high, pert bosoms to go with his rounded bottom. Her tiny cocklet was replaced with a tiny tight virgin slit and her lips plumped out spectacularly, looking bee stung. Severus bathed her in the perfumed bath, rubbing fine creams into her milky flesh. He then rolled the delicate silk stockings methodically up her creamy thighs and fastened them with Lacey garters. Her daddy tightened her into a cream colored brocade corset until her tiny waist could be spanned with his hands with room to spare and her perky breasts were pushed up and accentuated with the ruffling on the front. Her cream colored gown was tight in the bodice, her slight breasts pushed up past the low neckline, tight through the waist, flared out greatly past her hips thanks to numerous tulle petticoats, and flowed to the floor gracefully. The elves dressed her hair in long spiraling curls with fresh flowers twined throughout and applied artful cosmetic charms. Her ears and throat were adorned in diamonds and pearls.

Her daddy escorted her through the manor, which was Slytherin Manor apparently, and into the large ritual room full of the Dark Lords followers. The Lord himself was seated at the head of the room in a grand throne, his lovely consort at his side. Severus gently guided her to the ritual altar where her masters awaited. The Lestrange brothers had been given slight deaging potions, putting them in their 20's and their prime. They were darkly handsome with broad shoulders, tapered waists, and long legs. They looked like twins. What really drew the concubines eye was a twenty something Bellatrix, or Bella as the former male had always called her while growing up, dressed in a sheer black lace gown that dipped daringly low over her large high bosom and round pert buttocks. After being handed off to the three Lestranges, each laid hands upon a part of her, allowing themselves to familiarize themselves with the feel of her and her magic. Four chalices stood along the altar, her masters each adding a three drops of blood to hers as she was made to do the same to each of theirs. Other ingredients were added including honeyed mead. The official spoke the ritual words and told them to repeat the words and drink deeply of their cups. After doing so, they were all made to sign official documents and the former Sirius Orion Black was directed to sign as Stella Walburga Black-Lestrange.

Stella, as she was now known, was disrobed and laid out on the altar as she would be ritually deflowered by each of her consorts. Bellatrix went first, allowing her gown to pool at her feet as she stroked the large cock that now sprouted between her legs. Apparently she had slight metamorphagus abilities and preferred sporting a large cock. The drugged ritual potion did as it was designed, fogging her mind and binding her will behind a permanent geas to love, honor, and obey her masters as their concubine. She was also given long acting lust potions, good for 3 months then they had to be reapplied. Her mistress got up between her splayed legs, spreading her labia gently as she slipped a slender finger into her soaking opening. Fluids gushed out of her cunt, readying the virginal flower for her to breach. Leaning forward, Bella fondled her young cousins slight breasts, toying with the tiny nipples and suckling the delicate skin on her neck as she settled her straining cock against the small opening, thrusting all the way in at once. Stella gasped in pain at first, yet pain mixed with pleasure consumed her burning body and soon she was moaning in need. Wrapping her legs around Bella's waist, she met her thrust for thrust as the cousins fed from each other's mouths. Soon Stella was coming, clenching around Bella's thick cock and inciting the woman to spray her fertile womb with her seed. Dismounting the boneless girl, now her concubine, she sank down onto a chair nearby to catch her breath as her husband, Rodolphus, took her place between the slender pale thighs. He immediately thrust his fat girthy prick into her used pussy, squelching in the left over semen of his wife. He began a brutal pace, throwing the girls legs over his shoulders and battering against her cervix before spilling his seed and removing himself to sit beside his wife. Next Rabastan took his place on the altar, turning the young girl onto her knees as he stuck three fingers into her stretched cunt, testing its capabilities. Satisfied with her preparedness, he sank his ridiculously large member, a lot larger than the previous two, into her sheath. Her pussy strained to take all of him, tearing slightly as he slowly began thrusting, allowing her time to adjust to being split open by such a large object. He began rubbing her engorged clit and pinching her nipples until she came, screaming, around him, squeezing his horse sized dong until he splashed her womb with cum.

After the joining was complete, the foursome moved their bonding party to their suite. The consummated their joining throughout the night and the next few days, stopping only for food, which the elves brought to their suite. Both men had routinely fucked Bella before at the same time, so they carried on in that tradition as well as different combinations that involved all four members. The men had been sexing each other since adolescence and when Rodolphus married Bella, they added her to their interactions. Now that the triad had taken a concubine to bear their heirs, they kept her full of semen from all three of them. After a few days the healer determined she was pregnant with triplets, one heir for each sperm donor. Bella's baby would be the Black heir, Rodolphus' would be the Lestrange heir, and Rabastan's would be the spare Lestrange heir. Then they would keep their little concubine full of babies and sperm until she could no longer reproduce. They would give her potions to ensure she bore only females after their heirs and spares were birthed. They would sell the females marriage contracts to the highest bidder, ensuring the families increased wealth and spreading influence.

Due to an expediency potion, little Stella grew impossibly large rather quickly. Her masters continued to fuck her rapidly expanding form, enjoying the symbol of fertility as their combined cum drooled out of her swollen pregnant pussy and gaping red arsehole. Her childish titties had blossomed to overflowing as her body prepared to nourish three children. Bella enjoyed sucking her sensitive nipples as she begged and pleaded with her to stop because they were too sensitive and painful yet caused her to cum and cum and cum. Of course Bella never listened, enjoying the slight torture of her little breeder. Stella had been put on bed rest, although that didn't stop her masters from using her gaping cum drenched orifices like it was going out of style. Her body was so swollen with babies and milk that she couldn't even roll herself over. Finally her gargantuan belly dropped, her large belly button popped out and her vagina long since buried under her monstrous abdomen slickened and widened in preparation of the impending birth.

Bella, Ruddy, Rab, and Sev all came to attend the birth. They each took turns massaging her perineum with oil and stretching it slightly. They suckled her nipples and clit, causing her to orgasm through the pain. She sat on her daddy's lap in the tub, the hot water soothing her contracting muscles and aching back. After 15 hours of intense labor, her first baby made its way to her gaping opening, huge head stretching it further open, bulging her cunt lips out. As the head finally passed through her stretched orifice, she tore quite badly. With great difficulty she pushed out the shoulders, the rest of the baby coming quickly after with a huge gush of amniotic fluids and blood. It was Bella's boy, which she named Cygnus Arcturus Black and assisted the large newborn in latching onto his mother's large tender nipples. Stella happily nursed her babe as the second one attempted to be born. She pushed and pushed as the second boy was crowning, head popping out much easier the second time. Finally the boy was birthed in a flood of birth fluids, this one Rab's son, Cyrus Lestrange. Little Cy quickly latched onto his mother's spare breast, suckling thirstily. Her third baby was of course born the quickest, crowning in a matter of minutes and being made to wait his turn at the breast. Stella was given lactation aide to produce enough milk, healing potions for her vaginal tearing, and rejuvenation potions. After she was healed, the fatigued girl was set on again by all four adults present, passing out as they took turns at her gaping cunt and arse. She was bred again the same day, this time with twins.

After her third birth the family unit decided she was ready to be accepted socially among her peers. She was at the beginning of another pregnancy when she was introduced to her once godson, now heavily pregnant god daughter, at a gala event. The two adolescents hit it off, talking about their numerous children and husbands. The girls were nigh inseparable thereafter, having teas and luncheons at least every other day and play dates for their ever expanding brood. Stella had borne her Sev a few children, making her even closer to the surly potions master that she had once tormented in another life time.

Stella was an insatiable nymphomaniac, thanks to her naturally high libido mixed with the long acting lust potions. She loved each of her masters in turn, accepting them fully even with their flaws and oft times sadistic proclivities. She loved her Bella's domineering and slightly insane behaviors, how she would torture Stella with pleasure and pain until she begged for mercy. Stella was infatuated with her Rab's rough yet thorough love making, how at one point he was delicate and passionate, then the next he was rough and ravishing. She enjoyed her Ruddy's selfish and punishing brutality. Yet most of all she loved her daddy's tender and loving embraces, no matter how harshly he took her she felt loved. Her life as a male had been horrible, going from one abuse to the next then imprisoned for life. She barely remembered her previous life, mostly flashes as if a bad dream. In her new life she was loved and protected, cherished and pampered. Stella had her loves, her children, and she wouldn't go back to being Sirius for anything.


End file.
